1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly used for high-speed signal transmission having balanced supporting ribs.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,582 issued to Jerry Wu on Aug. 28, 2007 discloses a cable assembly. The cable assembly comprises an insulative housing, a printed circuit board retained in the insulative housing, a cable electrically connected to the printed circuit board and a locking member assembled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing has an engaging portion extending upwardly from the middle thereof. The locking member is retained in the engaging portion and comprises a pressing portion. When the cable assembly is to engage/disengage with a complementary connector, a downward pressing force is exerted on the pressing portion of the locking member. During assembly, a shell of the complementary connector is supported by the engaging portion. However, two sides of the shell are not supported and the shell is liable to rotate. Thus, the engagement of the cable assembly and the complementary connector is not reliable.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to address the problems stated above.